1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to masonry guides for use in brick laying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Masonry guides have long been used for proper alignment of successive courses of brick or block. Of particular importance in the art of brick laying has been the preparation of "leaders", the corner construction which is built prior to the filling in of the walls therebetween. It has been essential that the leaders be both plumb and level and for this reason special care has been given in such construction. Because of the time involved in the construction of leaders, cost effectiveness has been adversely affected. It is therefore highly desirable that equipment be designed for greater speed of construction. Efforts in this regard include the devices of Platt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,194, which is affixed to the brick structure; of Wilkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,471, having abuttment plate projections entering spaces between previously layed bricks for affixing the apparatus to a brick structure; and of Cantera, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,903 which utilizes an adjustable retaining line for holding the apparatus in place. Problems associated with prior art devices include mechanical attachments to the wall itself with loss of time in placement and removal; requirement of retaining structure between opposing devices; inoperability at the foundation level because of lack of fastening means; disturbance of leveling and plumbing functions because of guideline pull; inoperability for inside corner use; and lack of adjustment capability both as to 4-way adjustment and as to the effect of the adjustment in one plane relative to another.